Sideways Glances
by HeelR
Summary: Edward Cullen has no idea that his best friend Bella is madly in love with him; while, Edward's twin, Alice, is majorly crushing on Bella's older brother Jasper. They all attend Forks High School, and have grown up together. AH
1. The Beginning

**Bella POV**

Thousands of teens are forced to subject themselves to the views and opinions of their critical high school peers. It seems like Heaven to the populars and jocks at the time, the people who peak in high school and it all goes downhill from there. For the students who aren't too busy getting plastered and partying, who actually think about their life after high school, who challenge themselves to take harder classes and get good grades, the populars and jocks don't necessarily make life the easiest on. I'm certain the majority of them don't purposely make life so hard on everyone else. It's the friends in high school that make it bearable, or really to me, there's only one reason to get out of bed in the morning. His name is Edward. I know, how cliché, that a girl's only reason for living is a boy. If you know Edward Cullen, you would understand. You take one look into those piercing green eyes and feel like you're so far melted that you'll have to be mopped up off the floor. As if that isn't enough, he cracks his perfect, whiter than snow smile and time stops.

POP! The toaster thrusts up my cinnamon toast waffles as I am forced back into reality. I hastily grab the radiating blocks of cinnamony deliciousness. I hurriedly sling my backpack over my shoulder and run out the door and close it with a slam. Jasper is already impatiently waiting in the car. Even though Jasper's my half brother, I've known him my whole life, since we are just barely eighteen months apart. He and I have the same mom, Renee, but different dads. Renee and Charlie, my dad, were high school sweethearts but my mom felt trapped in our small town of Forks, Washington and wanted to see the world. She left Charlie after they graduated high school and moved around until she settled in Phoenix, Arizona. By this time two years had passed, and she met Jasper's father, Phil Hale.

At that time, Phil was playing for the Arizona Triple A team, the Sidewinders. Renee and Phil never married, but shared a little cottage together where Renee was always waiting when Phil returned from a ten game streak on the road. It was a year after that when my mom became pregnant and gave birth to Jasper Whitlock Hale. It was shortly after when Phil was drafted into the Philadelphia Triple A team, Lehigh Valley Ironpigs. This was an awakening to Renee, who realized she would never stop moving around if she chose Phil's life. She also recognized the fact that she was ready to settle down now more than ever before. Since she was already practically raising Jasper, who was now 6 months old, on her own, she decided that she wanted to move back to Forks, Washington and go back to Charlie, who she learned had become the local sheriff and was as single as ever. She wanted to have that same life that Charlie had always wanted now, to settle down and have a family. Phil understood and since he had no time to care for a child, it was decided Jasper would be entrusted into the full custody of Renee. Long story short, Charlie had never stopped loving Renee and always hoped she would come back and she did, into Charlie's open arms. They were married shortly after and Charlie embraced Jasper like he was his own. Twelve months later, I was born. We've been one big happy family ever since and still live in Forks, the rainiest city on the western coast.

Jasper honks the horn, as he does every day. I have a daily habit of wanting to sleep longer than the alarm clock tells me too. I don't take super long to get ready or anything but certainly don't get ready as quickly as Jasper. He is a guy after all, he just has to wake up, roll out of bed, brush his teeth and throw clothes on.

I practically run down our cement steps and almost slip and kill myself on the wet pavement in the process, as if I'm not clumsy enough with out everything being wet and slippery all the time. I get to the car without slipping again and open the door of our silver 2009 Jaguar XF Premium. It's really more Jasper's than mine, it's a gift from Phil, who also has a trust fund for both Jasper and I to pay for our college educations and ensure us a secure financial future. I love Phil and all for the college money, since he didn't have to do it, since I'm not even his kid but the car is a little much for Forks, Washington. I was just thankful it wasn't a convertible, which would have looked really ridiculous in a town where it rains almost all the time. I've had my license for over a month now but Jasper drives us to school, since he's had his license for over a year and is the more experienced driver. I would rather not drive this car anyway; it draws way more attention than I'd like. Jasp and I have a quiet drive into school, we're usually both half asleep in the morning. We pull into the parking lot and set our separate ways for the next eight hours.

My first three hours drag on. First hour is always the hardest to stay awake, seven thirty in the morning is just too early to try to learn. As soon as the most boring part of my day is over, the best starts. I stroll into math as always. I hate numbers and having a teacher who's old enough to say the last time she heard that joke she fell off her dinosaur, and people would believe it. I set my stuff down like I do everyday with a plop on the desk and stride over to my only reason for existence. He forces a smile less than worthy of his million dollar one. I know something's wrong.

"Ok what's wrong?" I inquire as I raise my eyebrows in question.

Edward sighs and gives me the look that says how can you tell that something's wrong from seeing me for five seconds, but he admits, "Jessica Stanley side-swiped my car in the parking lot and my tail light is busted."

Now it's not like the Cullens aren't pretty well off, with Edwards's father being a doctor and everything and can't afford to pay the damages but Edward loves his Volvo and was the principle of the thing.

"Oh," I say in a sad tone, as now Edward's disheartened mood consumes me, as he seems to always have that affect on me.

He runs his hands through his beautiful bronze hair, clearly still flustered about the whole thing. By that time it's time for class to start and Edward and I take our seats, which are of course, next to each other.

The next twenty seven minutes before lunch flew by. I zoned out as I just drowned the class out using my anti-drug in the form of a shiny yellow ipod. As I resume my daily position of head down on desk and ear buds in. I obviously can't get away with my apparent lack of attention in any other class. I'm not sure if it's because my ancient math teacher is both so old and blind, that her eyesight radius is five feet or if it's that she simply doesn't care. But who am I to question a teacher's motives of continually letting me do nothing. I break my stream of lack of concentration and turn my head on it's right cheek and open my eyes as I watch the amazing creature beside me, intently gazing on at his open math book. My stare seems to obviously have broken his concentration because he turns and looks at me. Words aren't necessary with Edward, we talk with our eyes.

Just then, its lunch time as the class stands from their desks and files out of the room hurriedly. Edward is always one of the last ones out as he has to grab his home packed lunch from his overly-stuffed backpack. Edward is my unspoken escort to lunch. He realizes I don't like to walk alone. Today Edward has to go down to the office during lunch and file an accident report about his Volvo though. He turns to the right out of our math class, towards the office and I turn left. As I'm walking alone through the crowded hallway, I feel incomplete. It seems so weird and unnatural for Edward to not be walking with me. Before I know it, my feet have brought me to the main stairs, heading towards the commons area. Walking down those stairs feels like walking onto center stage to be judged by everyone. The idea of being judged somehow seems less terrifying when being accompanied by Edward. I drudge to our regular lunch table and grimace as I look over as Edward's seat remains vacant.

Lunch seems to drag on. I don't even try to follow the lunch table conversation. I catch bits and pieces as I fade in and out of day dreaming. It's not like everyone else at our lunch table doesn't have anything interesting to say, it's just Edward's absence that throws me. Alice sits at our lunch table too. You could say she's my best friend. She also is one of the more popular girls in school, but that's not why I'm friends with her. Alice is always just so full of energy and alive. She evens me out. Her uplifting and cheery spirit evens out my negative view on life. Suddenly conversation comes to a halt as two girls approach our table. They're both wearing too tight of clothes, unflattering to the figure, accentuating their curves in all the wrong places.

One of them says, "Hey do you know where Edward is? He normally sits here right?" I realize that this is Jessica Stanley, obviously wanting to talk to Edward about hitting his car.

I answer, "You must be Jessica."

"So Edward told you about this morning?" Jessica asks surprisingly.

"Yeah, he's in the office filing an accident report." I state.

"Okay, never mind then." Jessica and her friend walk away, returning to their table.

After I finish my apple, I decide to find out what Jessica wanted, obviously something relating to the accident, and maybe it could be of help to Edward. I approach Jessica at her lunch table.

"Hey, I will see Edward after lunch and can tell him something for you if you want." I say shyly.

Jessica replies, "Oh well I just wanted to tell him that my dad's the town mechanic and can repair the damages for free, since I don't have collision insurance."

"Oh ok, I will tell him," I say and turn and walk away.

I'm about to leave the lunch room and I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn and it's Edward, back from the office. I smile from ear to ear at the sight of him.

I say, "Oh, well Jessica Stanley's looking for you," as I motion my hand over to where she's seated.

Edward raises his eyebrows and says, "Oh really. Well I'm going to go talk to her, I'll catch up with you in class?"

He turns to go talk to her and I exit the lunchroom and sigh to myself, as I think, _Another typical day of high school for me, where Edward Cullen still ceases to see how much I love him._

**Alice POV**

Only two more days until the weekend, two more days. Friday is the day my older sister, Rosalie, is going to take me to her boyfriend's Halloween Party. I've been to a good amount of parties, but this party will be insane! Seniors usually have "exclusive" parties, and don't invite underclassmen, but this is party is an exception. My costume was all I could think about during class, I barely noticed the lunch bell ring.

I bounced into the cafeteria with a huge smile on my face. My lunch table was already full except for a few seats, I sat down and pulled out my salad. "So, is everyone planning on going to Emmett's party this weekend?" I inquired, and quickly we all started talking about what time we'd arrive, and who else was going. It was about halfway through lunch when I realized my twin-brother, Edward, was absent from the table. Jessica Stanley and her friend Lauren came up to the table and asked where he was. But I wasn't too concerned about it, so I shrugged it off, and continued chatting about this weekend. I was about to lean over to ask Bella if she was going, but she got up and walked over to Jessica's table.

Lunch ended, and I still had no idea what I was going to wear. The day was a blur, the Halloween party was filling my thoughts; I don't know how I am going to make it through the next two days of school. Finally the school bell rang and I headed to my locker. I was grabbing the stuff I needed when I felt someone's presence next to me. I turned, and a huge smile crossed my face.

"Have you seen my sister?" I sckeptically scanned this oddly handsome, blond haired, senior, to believe that he was actually talking to me.

"Umm, n-n-not lunch since, I mean--" I sighed, I hated myself for always getting tongue tied around Bella's brother. I've known him since we moved to Forks when I was 6 years old. We used to live in Alaska, but my father was offered a better job, so we moved. Since their dad was the police cheif and the ten-cent welcoming committee, our families became fast friends. Our mom's also met in a pottery class, and quickly set-up play-dates between Bella, Edward, and me. We are close in ages, so it was fun.

He chuckled, "Thanks." Then he was gone. I pursed my lips, and shut my locker, to find Edward just now coming to his. Our lockers have always been right next to each other, because it's alphabetical. Well, whatever the reason, I wish they were further apart.

I leaned up against the wall of lockers, and crossed my arms, "Where were you at lunch?"

"Office, Jessica Stanley hit my Volvo," He answered. "I bet you're glad you rode with Rosalie this morning?" He smirked.

"Yes, I am. Otherwise I would have been humiliated. However can I... hitch a ride home with you? Rose is going to Emmett's," I hopefully asked.

"Sure, but I don't understand why you don't just drive your Porsche to school," Edward commented. "You had to have the yellow one, after we went to Italy." I rolled my eyes, because he already knew the answer I always liked having someone to talk to. We walked out to the parking lot, and hopped into the Volvo. The drive home I played with the radio station, and was still thinking about Friday's party. "Could you leave it somewhere, please!" My thoughts were interrupted by my brother yelling at me.

"Are you going Friday?" I sat back, and left the radio on some oldies station.

"To the party? I haven't decided yet," He turned down the volume. "I think so though, someone will have to drive you." I folded my arms and gave him a dirty look. I spent the rest of the card ride listening to Edward whine about Jessica and his little car; usually I would object but I was content thinking more about Friday. After a few songs, we pulled into the driveway and parked right next to my car in our five-car garage.

"How was school?" Our mother, Esme, greeted us in the kitchen. "Rose at Emmett's?"

I nodded, "School was good, but Edward's Volvo has a boo-boo." I smirked over my shoulder at Edward. Mom started worrying about him and his car. I heard him mention that Jessica's dad was a mechanic or something, but it was one conversation that I didn't care about being involved in. I walked up the stairs and plopped down on my bed. I pulled out my math book and attempted to start my homework.

Dinner came and everyone was home except Rosalie. I helped my mom set the table, and bring out the food. "You kids, going to Emmett's Friday with Rosalie?" My father, Carlisle asked. I looked at Edward with a does-everyone-in-the-world-know-about-the-party look.

"Yeah, we were planning on it," I answered. "I have no clue what I am going to wear though."

"Alice, it's only Wednesday don't worry about it," Edward sneered. We continued on with dinner. My dad talked about his day at the hospital and all the interesting cases he had to deal with today. It was Edward's turn to clear the table, so he and my mom headed into the kitchen. While I headed up to my father's study with him. As we were walking up the stairs, I heard Rose come trotting in the garage door.

He sat down behind his desk, and I walked over to the window to look at the river. Once in a while we have our father-daughter talks; ever since I turned 13 he's been reminding to make sure boys respect me, and stuff like that. Today was different though, he didn't really have his concerned father of a pretty teenage daughter face. "This party Friday..." He faded off.

"Yes?" I took a seat in front of his desk.

"I just don't want any of you to get into trouble. I have to go out to Seattle tomorrow morning, and I won't be back until Saturday. I would talk to Edward but I think you'll listen to me more." I nodded, and smiled due to his confidence in me. "I know what kids do at these parties, and I just want you all to be safe, and responsible."

My smiled faded, and I sat forward in my chair so I could lean on the desk and put my face in my hands, "Dad, I promise that we will all make good choices." I smiled, and added, "We'll let's see, I can only really guarantee it for myself." We laughed together knowing it was true. I walked around behind the desk and gave him a hug, "Love you Dad." I walked up to my room for the night.

* * *

**End Notes:** Our first story, reviews are always nice :)


	2. Costumes

**Alice POV**

Finally Friday was here. Thursday dragged on, and nothing exciting happened. Except I did make plans with Bella to go costume shopping today after school in Port Angeles. Therefore today I was still debating on my outfit for the party. After morning classes I spotted Bella so we walked to our next class together. "Have you decided on a costume?" I asked.

Bella looked at me shyly, "No, I was hoping you'd --"

"Help? Of course!" I smiled, she looked down at her feet. "I need your help too, I still have no idea. Is Jasper going?"

"Shopping? No, never," She chuckled.

"No to the party!" I don't think she has a clue that I think her brother is totally gorgeous.

"Yeah, um, I believe so," I tried not to show how excited I was that he was probably coming, so I just shrugged. The she asked, "Is Edward driving us to the city?"

"Nope, I am!" I was excited. "Edward has to take his Volvo to get fixed, and Rosalie is helping Emmett get ready for tonight, sooo Edward suggested I just take my car."

"Alright," She didn't seem as excited as me, but we were about to part ways as the warning bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch." I turned around and ran into none other than my brother.

"Get to class, Alice," He huffed. I smirked and walked to my class, glad to be away from him. My next class happened to be Social Studies... not really my favorite. Luckily I sit in the back so I can get away with checking my phone for any new texts. _Alice, I need a costume. Buy me one_, _please. _I guess that means Edward will be going to the party tonight. However my stress level has now gone up, three costumes I have to think of! _Will do! _I responded back to him. Lunch came, and went, then the end of the day suddenly appeared.

I got to my locker to find Bella waiting for me, she was chatting with my brother. "Ready for shopping?!" I smiled as I approached and opened my locker. She nodded and Edward rolled his eyes. Personally I was ready for shopping, for some girl time with my best friend. Edward said farewell then whispered something to Bella that made her laugh, and I was about to question it when he caught my eye. "Hey," I tried to play it cool.

"Hey, Alice," He turned and smiled back at me. "Bella, Mom gave me money for your costume. So here."

"Thanks," Bella took the twenty and smiled. Jasper nodded, then departed with a second glance back at me. That was enough to make my weekend, no my year. "You, ready yet?" I realized Bella was still standing there.

"Yeah, let's go," We headed out to the parking lot, to find it mostly empty. Finally at 2:30 pm we were headed to shop.

Minutes passed but it felt like seconds, when I realized that I needed to stop for gas. Luckily there was a station on the next corner. I pulled in and there were a couple teenage guys pumping gas into their truck at the pump next to us. I checked my appearance in the mirror before getting out. "I'll meet you inside," I heard Bella say and I nodded. I smiled at the two guys as I swiped my credit card and began fueling. One approached the car and suddenly all the talks my dad had with me about being respected by men flashed through my head.

His hand slowly felt the car, "This is a nice car." I should have known that all they'd care about it my car.

"Yeah, I love it," I leaned on the car next to me. "I like your truck too," That was my lame attempt at flirting. He smiled and nodded, but then his friend yelled his name and they waved goodbye. I shrugged it off, and my car was full of fuel. Bella was inside getting a icee and I decided to join her.

"Any luck with the guys out there?" Bella laughed. I grimaced. "They weren't your type anyways," She reassured. I paid for the drinks, and we got back in to the car to finish what we headed out to do. The city was now in sight, however it didn't look as magical in the daylight. I parked right in front of the little store they had set up for just for the month of October. We had 2 hours to shop, because we only had that many quarters to put in the meter.

"I want something girly, and... perfect!" I walked right over to one of the many racks of costumes. "Do you like it?"

"Oui," Bella appropriately responded to the French Maid costume I help up. We both laughed and had to walk away from each other before we got kicked out. I tried to discreetly slurp some of my icee that I hid in my oversize tote bag. Neither of us had time to finish our drinks by the time we arrived at the store, and they were sure to melt in the car, even in the chilly weather of Washington. So we decided to carefully stand the icees in our bags to enjoy while costume shopping.

"Oh! I have to find a costume for Edward too," I rejoined with my best friend after our laughing fit was over. I took another sip of my icee and smiled in triumphant because one costume down, two to go.

**Bella POV**

Thursday at school was pretty normal. I discovered the big talk at lunch I missed out on Wednesday, when I was zoned out, was about the big Halloween Party Friday night at Emmet's. Alice already roped me into going costume shopping in Port Angeles with her after school Friday. I wasn't really all into this party thing until I realized Edward might be going. I would have to ask Alice, in a total nonchalant way and confirm my hopes. I'm not sure that I could ever tell Alice that I loved her brother, let alone her twin. I just don't know how she'd take it and I wasn't willing to stake our friendship on it. Plus the chances of Edward liking someone like me were slim to none. So as far as I saw it, there was not even a slight reason to chance my best friendship on something that was never going to happen anyway. So I'd just keep on suffering in silence. I also had absolutely no idea what to wear as a costume, would have to ask Alice about that too.

Friday rolled around and before I knew it was between second and third hour and Alice met up with me in the hall. I learned that while Edward was going to the party, he wasn't going to drive us to Port Angeles, because his car was going to be in the shop, getting the tail light repaired. I suppose I could have just asked Edward himself but I didn't want him to know I was that interested in him. Math and lunch were just like any other day. Edward and I also had advanced physics together for our last hour of the day so that class was another one of my favorites and then we'd always walk to his locker together so I could meet up with Alice. While we waited at the lockers Edward and I were joking about the boring physics movie we'd just endured and how absolutely no one in the class watched it. Alice strolled up, shortly followed by Jasper who gave me money for my costume. Even though it was assumed Alice would be buying mine since she always did, her parents had a lot of money and were very generous and she probably already felt she owed it to me for dragging me along on this shopping trip. We walked out to her very vivid yellow Porsche in the parking lot and took off for the city, only stopping for gas and icees.

Of course Alice found a cute costume that she'd look gorgeous in within ten seconds of being in the store. She really is the best shopper I've ever met. As soon as she said had to find Edward a costume, I got a goofy smile across my face that I quickly diminished. We spent the next two hours going over every inch of that costume shop until Alice was convinced that not only I, but Edward too had the perfect costumes. I tried on countless cutesy costumes that didn't go past my knees, in which I felt extremely uncomfortable in. Finally my costume came in the form of a form fitting but not too revealing angel costume. Alice shrieked and exclaimed, "Bella you look beautiful!" when I came timidly out of the dressing room. I looked in the mirror and I did look girly and I wanted to look good for Edward and not be so obvious about it. I decided this was the one, if Edward was suspicious, I could just put it off as Alice's idea. Alice also knew Edward wouldn't be entirely thrilled about a full out costume so just got him a cape and vampire teeth. As I suspected, Alice picked up the eighty-five dollar price tag on my costume along with hers and Edward's, thinking nothing of it, she just swiped her limitless credit card as I thanked her graciously.

As we made our way back to Forks, our new costumes in tow, I couldn't help but think of all the possibilities of the interactions I would have with Edward tonight. I would not really talk to him at all, talk to him a little, or talk to him a lot. Of course, I was hoping for the third possibility. I was enjoying the drive with Alice, and the time to just talk alone. She is the sister I never had. She's always got my back and we have fun together. As we talk she casually inquires as to what Jasper will be wearing tonight and I reply with my hearing of talk of a pirate costume or something of the sort. Alice wouldn't take no for an answer when she asked me to let her do my hair and makeup so I reluctantly agreed and surreptitiously thought it'd be fun to get all dolled up for a change, so we headed back to the Cullen mansion to start getting ready and I was secretly hoping to see a soon to be vampire while I was there.

* * *

**End Notes: **Trying to get a Chapter up every few days. Some will be longer than others, whatever we feel like the topic needs. Thanks for reading!


	3. Party

**Bella POV**

Walking into the Cullen's mansion was like setting foot into a house out of a dream. It was impossibly big; in all the years I'd been best friends with Alice, I am certain I've yet to see the interior in its entirety. There were grand pillars and beautiful landscaping surrounding the exterior. I think my whole house would fit inside the foyer. Alice's mom had exquisite taste in everything and it was very apparent that all the furniture and items in the house were chosen with extreme care. Alice set her expensive tote bag on the sparkling pearl tile as she began traversing across the lavishing living room filled with furniture imported from all over the world as I followed behind with the costumes.

"Mom! Bella and I are home and we're going to get ready for the party!" Alice exclaimed.

Esme appeared out of the kitchen, through a door that was among many in the house. She was wearing a dark gray pencil skirt and lavender blouse that accentuated the red tint in her very well kept hair that was down and abounding off her shoulders. She looked stunning even with the apron over her outfit and wiping her hands on a white dish towel. She clearly had been doing dishes or cooking. While the Cullens could without a doubt afford to keep the mansion fully staffed with maids and cooks, they insisted on doing everything themselves. I had been told on more than one occasion by them that it was the simple things that brought joy to life. Esme smiled as she leaned in the door way with one stocking foot over the other and her arms crossed. "I'm sure Bella can't wait to endure the endless hair curling and makeup applying you'll put her through Alice." Esme winked at me.

"But of course, Mrs. Cullen. If anyone knows how to talk me into wearing a lip gloss that smells like cupcakes, it's your daughter," I wittily replied.

Alice grabs my wrist and drags me upstairs saying, "Come on Bella, we only have three hours and I have to primp two people instead of one."

As soon as we've ascended the winding staircase, we arrive on the second floor which contains eleven doors by my count. The rooms that I knew of on this floor were Alice's, Rosalie's, and of course, Edward's. His bedroom was the most sacred of all sanctuaries in my mind. I'd once caught a glimpse of it when I was sleeping over at Alice's and going to brush my teeth, while Alice was showering in her attached bathroom. There was Edward sitting with his door open, back against his bed and strumming at his guitar, bronze hair falling about his face. He noticed me walking by and looking at him and he glanced up from his guitar and I was completely mortified and turned forward and practically sprinted to the bathroom with my blue toothbrush curled tightly in my fist. I wish I hadn't been wearing old sweats and had my hair knotted on top of my head that night. On the way back to Alice's room with my minty fresh breath I didn't look in Edward's room when I'd walked past but had seen out of the corner of my eye that the bedroom door was then closed. Needless to say, I never wear old sweat pants when I sleep over at the Cullens anymore.

We arrive at Alice's bedroom and she hurriedly opens the door. She trots across the room and takes off her coat and plops on the bed. I scurry in behind her. Alice's room is girl world times ten. Her walls are painted the color of strawberry lollipop and she has a grandiose bed with a pink satin comforter and plethora of matching pillows. To the right of the massive bed, which occupies the middle of the room, is a white vanity with an impressive array of MAC, Clinique, Estee Lauder and Dior products, varying from bright eye shadows to exotic fragrances.

"Do you want me to go give Edward his costume?" I inquire. Hoping she won't read too much into it.

"Uhm well he's at the shop picking up his car for tonight, but you can go hang it on his door knob." She says and smiles, as she's turning on the curling iron, she undoubtedly plans to tangle my hair around.

When I return from hanging Edward's costume, Alice is ready to start in on what she calls my "mess of hair." Forty-five minutes and twelve grumbled "Alice"s later, my hair is in its curly glory. I can't even move without my head of curls bouncing. Half way into Alice's excruciating process of caking makeup on my face, I hear a creak and in walks perfection in the human form. Thankfully, Alice was in between applying stages other wise I would have had a mascara applicator jabbed in my eye from the look of how startled Alice was when Edward walked in unannounced.

"GOSH EDWARD! Know how to knock? I could've poked Bella's eye out!" Alice exclaims as she grabs a near by pillow and whips it across the room into Edward's chest.

"Sorry Alice I didn't realize you had company." He says as he turns to me and his green eyes pierce mine, "Hey Bella, sorry if I startled you," as he turns back to Alice. "I was just going to offer you a ride to the party Alice, now that my car's fixed and of course that means a ride for you too Bella." Edward looks awkward against the backdrop of everything pink in Alice's room. He was still dressed in his clothes from school, a dark gray fitted hoodie and faded blue jeans, held up by a belt so as not to expose his batman boxers excessively; not that I notice his boxers everyday or anything. It's just like an ongoing joke between us as I took note of his superhero themed boxers one day and mentioned it to him and it spurred a weeks on end argument about whether or not Batman really is a superhero or not. I say not, but whatever. I've missed the rest of Alice's and Edward's conversation as I temporarily spaced out. I come back to reality to see Edward turning to leave.

Alice leans and whispers in my ear, "Apparently Edward hasn't seen his costume yet." She chuckles as she starts in on applying her makeup. "So Jasper's going tonight right?"

"Yeah, he's usually into the whole trick or treating scene. I guess the appeal of free candy never dies, even when you're eighteen. "I laugh to myself at the thought of Jasper in all his ridiculous last second costumes over the years.

"Edward said he'd be ready to go in like twenty minutes so we'd better hurry it up. You'd better go put on your costume, Miss 'Angel from Heaven' and might I say, you will certainly look the part with that rockin' bod!" Alice says giddily as she shoves my costume into my hands. I just roll my eyes and scoff in disagreement as I begin to work my way towards her attached bathroom.

"Hey I heard that Bella!" She calls after me. I just close the bathroom door and begin to unzip the plastic covering over my costume. After I've put it on and am convinced I don't look like too much of a clown in it, I begin slowly open the bathroom door and walk slowly out hoping Alice won't turn and shriek. Just as I'm sure I'm safely to the bed where my jacket is so that I can cover up "EEEEEEEK!" Alice sees me.

"Isabella Swan! You come here right now and let me get a look at you!" Alice exclaims.

I turn towards her and slowly put down the jacket I'm holding in front of myself. "Alright Alice, I know it looks completely ridiculous…" I grumble.

Alice says with a huge smile across her face, "All I'm going to say is, whatever guy you might have your eye on, will certainly have his eyes on you tonight… all of you." She finishes as she turns and looks at her newly put on costume in the mirror. That makes me feel a little better about myself, but far be it from me to put it past Alice to give a false compliment but she seemed to surely mean this one. "Good thing that we don't like the same guy," she mutters under her breath as she turns back to me. "But I didn't mean anything by it cause we all know I change who is cute every other week," Alice says as she flashes another smile. I just casually smile back, thinking if she only knew…

"Well are we already to go then?" Alice inquires as she grabs up her coat and motions for me to follow.

"Yeah, I'd say so," as I mimic her and grab my coat and bag and follow her out the bedroom door and down the hallway where she knocks on Edward's door as she half shouts "Edward, it's been twenty minutes, like you said and we are ready to go!"

The door creaks open and out steps Edward. Tall, dark and handsome wouldn't even describe him. He was way past clichés. I wanted to take one lasting look into those dark green eyes and use his body as a jungle gym, vampire cape and all. He smiled with his vampire teeth in and raised his arm over his mouth. "I vant to suck yer blud!" He mumbled.

"Yeah Edward like that's not cheesy at all…" I say with a smile.

"Yeah well, I thought it was pretty funny, 'cause you know I'm cool like that." Edward says as he follows behind us down the never ending set of stairs.

When it came to getting in Edward's Volvo, I definitely wanted to ride shotgun but not be obvious about it. "I call shotty… so I can control the radio!" was the only sorry excuse of a reason I could come up with. Alice went along with it though and wordlessly got into the back seat.

We made the usual small talk about the party and who was going, on the way to Emmet's. I was disappointed when I felt the tires come to a stop.

Time spent with Alice and Edward was never time wasted.

When we got into the massively crowded party we all went our separate ways. I was off to find the most secluded spot I could, so no one could see me in full curly angel glory. On my way to such a spot I managed to spot Jazz, in his natural habitat, hitting on a girl. He was looking lit up as though he'd already had a drink or two. _Well guess I'll be doing the driving on the way home. _I think to myself as I plop down in a comfy chair in the least crowded room of the party. My thoughts drifted to Edward, _he was probably hitting on some girl who was way more beautiful than I'd ever hope to be._ I sighed to myself and _he hadn't even made one comment about my costume the whole night. Maybe I was completely delusional for even thinking… I don't know what I was thinking. Edward is gorgeous, smart and funny. Why on earth would he ever go for a plain, boring girl like me. _I must've been sitting there deep in thought for I don't know how long but I was suddenly thirsty for something non-alcoholic and set off to find a drink of water. I waded in between couples definitely not making enough room for baby Jesus when they were dancing and also by couples who were obviously trying to see who could tie their tongues in a knot first. Being surrounded by people who weren't as alone as I was only disheartened my mood and my quest to get a glass of water became as though the only reason for my existence. At least it was a direction. That direction ended when I tripped over someone's foot and fell as gracefully as I could manage, on my face. "At least this stupid costume is Bella proof," I grumble as a muscular arm helps me to my feet.

"What would you do without me?" The voice belonging to the arm said and I knew that voice, it belonged to a 'd obviously grown tired of his inhibiting vampire fangs and had gotten rid of them altogether.

"Oh, I don't know, probably make a fool out of myself and fall in front of a bunch of people, oh wait, I already did that." I say with a smirk.

"You know, I really have never seen anyone trip walking up the stairs, as many times as you have walking back from lunch Bella." He snickered as I realized he was still holding my arm even though I was fully vertical again. Hating the thought of him thinking of me as some clumsy oaf, I snatch my arm away; flash half a smile and inquire, "Well, anyways where have you been tonight?"

"Oh, you know, here and there, mostly hiding from Jessica Stanley though." He leaned in and whispered in a hushed tone, "I guess her idea of her repaying me for hitting my car is to stick her tongue down my throat and hands down my pants." I rolled my eyes at the thought of this, completely disgusted. "Yeah and I'm sure you were entirely opposed to that idea Edward." I say, feeling sick.

"Well… not entirely," he teased. "Oh come on Bella, get real! I'm not that kind of guy and you know it."

"Edward, I know that. I was just kidding." I beam.

"Well, hey I was going to go find Alice, I'll catch you later? If not I'll definitely text you." He says with a smile as he turns to leave.

It's at this time I spot a blond curly mass sitting on the sofa, picking the next victim of his shameless pickup lines as he sips at his, no doubt, umpteenth cup of alcohol. I decide to keep an eye on Jasper to make sure he behaves himself as he's already looking pretty far gone and buzzed as it is. My suspicions prove right about five minutes later when the girl isn't buying it and Jasper won't let it go. I decide to perform my sisterly duty and take Jazz home before he causes any real trouble. I stride over to the couch.

"Okay big guy, time to get you home." I say as I pull his arm up from couch.

"Ohhh but Bella, I was just having suchhh a wonderfullll time," he stammers out as I help him to his feet. "Weren't weeee Amy?" He asks as he motions sloppily to the girl on the couch. "My name is Angela." She states firmly. I just roll my eyes and reach in Jazz's pockets for the keys to the jag.

**Alice POV**

Once we got to the party, I split ways from Bella and Edward. The point was to mingle and make new friends, right? I let them walk in first feeling accomplished at the sight of both their costumes. I walked in a spotted Jasper, he gave me a little nod and I blushed. I found Tyler who sits next to me in English, and I decided I'd go say hi.

"Nice costume, Alice," He smiled as he played with the bottom of my skirt. I smiled but hit his hand away, he was definitely not the guy I was trying to impress tonight.

"Anyone want to bob for apples?" Mike Newton approached us wearing a wizard costume, and grabbed Tyler. The three of us headed out on the back covered porch to find a big tub with apples. I found this was my chance to sneak away and try to find Jasper. The place was crowded, full of people all dressed up in a variety of costumes. Emmett came up behind me and gave me a big hug.

"Little Sister!!" He exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in a while, Rose said you and Ed would come. He here too?" I smiled and nodded. "I miss you guys, I'll have to come over soon for some of your mom's delicious cookin'. Well have fun," he slapped me on the back and disappeared into the sea of people. I was surprised he wasn't slurring any of his words yet, but its still early.

I found Jessica Staney, more like she found me. She started asking me all about Edward, "What type of girl does he like? Is something wrong with him, he just left me downstairs by the pool table." I had no clue what to say but I could tell she has been drinking. "I don't feel too good." That was all I needed to hear, and I rushed her to the bathroom. She threw up a few times; I grabbed Mike Newton, who has a crush on Jessica, and begged him to watch her, thankfully he agreed. The party was more than half over, and I haven't seen my sister or talked with Jasper.

Finally, I saw Rosalie, she was re-stocking the chips. "Having fun?" She asked. I nodded slowly and took a chip, I chewed loudly. "What's wrong?" she took the hint. I opened my mouth to answer but suddenly spotted Jasper in his pirate costume and ran up to him.

"Hey," I tapped him on the shoulder and he smiled. "I heard you were kinda bummed you didn't get to go trick-or-treating this year."

"Yeah, but I got over it," Jasper chuckled. He put his arm around my shoulder, lifted up his eye patch, and leaned down to tell me something, "See that girl right there? The one in the black with the cat ears?" I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he pointed. The girl obviously wasn't from Forks, because I've never seen her before. "She's going to be my treat tonight," he informed me, then went over and sat next to her on the couch. I stood there fighting back tears, as he put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. My fists clenched and I felt the urge to go rip off her cat ears, and throw her out of the party. I was ready to punch the next person that talked to me.

"Alice?" I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around and punched the guy who spoke my name. "What'd I do? You aren't still mad I walked in your room unannounced earlier, are you?" I looked up and saw it was Edward, so I hit him again. His eyes got wide and he looked all confused, then worried.

I gave him a hug, and started to cry into his shirt, "You and Dad lied! Guys do not like me!!"

He pushed me pushed me off him and looked away, he shook his head and said, "Alice, your make-up is smearing. What happened?" I wiped my tears, and crossed my arms. "Want to go home?" Finally he understood.

"Yes, please," I answered. I had enough of this party, enough of stupid boys, enough of ridiculous bass-pumping music. Edward threw me his keys and I walked out to his Volvo, trying to to let anyone notice that I was leaving the party early; even though a lot of my classmates already left the house was still packed. I slammed the passenger door shut, and Edward came nonchalantly strolling out of the house five minutes and 27 seconds later, yes I counted. Edward opened his door and I handed him the keys once he was sitting. This was one time I didn't feel like talking, and I was glad Edward realized that. He is a great brother, and I never really thought about it before.

We pulled into the garage, and both walked up to our rooms. I hastily removed my costume and replaced it with a tank top, and pajama shorts. I kicked the costume under my bed in hopes never to be reminded of the night. After a few deep breathes, I was calm enough to walk down to Edward's room and explain. I knocked, and he greeted me at the door in his ridiculous Batman boxers. "Put some clothes on, and let's eat some food." I turned and head down toward the kitchen. It wasn't two minutes before he joined me, just throwing on a white t-shirt; I just shook my head, this wasn't the time for fashion advice.

"Want an ice cream sundae like dad used to make when we were little?" Edward asked, I smiled and sat down on a stool at the counter. Looking at him, scooping the ice cream I noticed how much he resembled our father. Then I started tearing up again as I remembered my dad wasn't here. Edward looked up from scooping, with a worried expression.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "I'm just tired, I'm sorry." He titled his head with a theres-no-need-to-be-sorry look. I smiled, and he continued making our sundaes. We sat in silence until he finished, and took a seat on the stool opposite me. Our kitchen was huge, my mom wanted one that she could cook and bake in. There is a lot of counter space with an island in the middle that has stools on two ends. I swallowed a big spoonful of ice cream, and noticed Edward hadn't touched his, "How was your night?"

"It was good, hid from Jessica, hung out with Bella, mingled, felt lame in my costume," Edward winked at me, I laughed and spit out some of my ice cream. I would've been embarrassed if it happened in front of anyone other than my brother. We used to be really close when we were little, even Bella, it was always the three of us. Ever since high school started the two of them started to get closer, nothing like boyfriend and girlfriend close. I could not imagine them together, Bella is like my sister. "I didn't see you most of the night. Where were you? Not off somewhere with Mike Newton? I saw the way he was looking at you."

"No way!! Edward, seriously I liked him in sixth grade, please forget about it!" I was shocked that he brought it up. "It was fun, I mingled too. Met some new people, got hit on by Tyler Crowly, and helped Jessica to the bathroom before she puked on me, " I was content with my night, until Jasper came and ruined it. I dug my spoon into my ice cream, Edward noticed my unnecessary amount of force.

"What happened, Alice?" Edward knew something was wrong, and I could not avoid him, he always knew what was on my mind.

"This guy I liked, he is stupid," I took a big bite of ice cream.

"Who? Jasper?" Edward asked. I stared in disbelief, how did he know. "I realized you liked Jasper, a long time ago. But it's just a crush Alice. He is your best friends brother, he's not worth it." I shrugged, and a few minutes passed.

"Speaking of best friends and brothers, you and Bella?" I inquired. "You guys have all these inside jokes, and I feel left out. It's not my fault I'm not smart enough to be in your advanced classes," I spat out. I threw my bowl into the sink, not bothering to rinse it out. I marched upstairs and shut my door leaving Edward all alone to finish his sundae.

Once I was in my room, I grabbed my iPod. Scrolling through all the songs, I stopped and put on a song about teardrops, and wishing stars, I snuggled into my bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**End notes: **The party scene! J/B going home will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading :)


	4. Aftermath

**Bella POV**

Jasper didn't put up much of a fight as I loaded him into the car and strapped him in. I shuddered at the thought of before I'd gotten my license, of how he would've gotten home from all the other parties. Luckily, most people parked on the grass, so pulling out of the driveway was surprisingly easy and there were no drunken fools trying to jump on the back of the car. I'd hastily grabbed an empty grocery bag before we'd exited the party, which I knew Jasper'd be grateful for later in case his excessive alcohol consumption decided to get its pay back on the ride home and be thrust upon the floor in the car.

I turned off the headlights as we pulled into the driveway. Mom and Dad were supposed to be gone all weekend at a pottery convention or something but I didn't want to take any chances with intoxicated Jasper in tow. I'm sure our parents had their suspicions of his drinking habits but any irrefutable proof of it would be compromising for my dad, the sheriff.

As the engine came to a roaring halt then a buzzing stop, I breathed a sigh of relief as mom's car was not in the garage. I got out and unbuckled Jazz. At this time, it was pretty close to one in the morning I suspected so I was careful to not slam the car door and wake the neighbors. While my brother was more pliable in this state, it was still a struggle as he leaned on me and I led him into the house. I deposited his keys on the counter with a TING and began the battle up the stairs to his room. Luckily, Jasper had already relieved his drunkenness on the lawn outside. Well, I guess not so luckily, but better than all over me now. I'd have to clean that up later. As we got to the top of the staircase, I turned the knob to the first door on the left and flicked up the light and was greeted with a teenage boy's room. _Well this place isn't as bad as it was last time I dare stumble in here, _I thought to myself. I try to take no notice of anything Jasper might have in his inner sanctum and just help him onto his bed. I unlace his pirate boots and take off his eye patch and he mumbles, half aware, "Ali—ce." I think I would've had a heart attack there and then if I was sixty years old. Maybe I was mistaken of what he said, he is drunk after all and half-conscious...

**Alice POV**

I woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes, the whole house was graced with the fruit smell. I rolled out of bed, not even looking at the mirror because I knew I'd be even more depressed. The kitchen was filled with stacks of pancakes, and three moving people.

"Morning sunshine," Edward greeted me. I returned his cheery mood with a dirty look, I folded my arms and plopped down on one stool. The other three joined me and eyed me cautiously. With them staring at me, I ate my pancakes in silence. "Delicious? I thought you would like blueberries this morning," Edward elbowed me in the side. I was not in the mood for his jesting attitude.

"I did not expect to have a morning get together," I sneered in Edward's direction. Edward must have called Bella to come over, which is fine with me, I need some girl time, because Rosalie spends most of her time at Emmett's.

"Alice, sweetie, its 3:30 in the afternoon," My mother spoke. I sighed and my brother just smiled.

"Well then I think I'll head up to my room, Bella care to join me?" I grabbed my plate of pancakes, and Bella was right on my heels as we walked up to my room. "My brother!" I slammed my door and we both sat down on my bed. Now I noticed that Bella was holding on to two large tubs of vanilla ice cream. "I'm sorry Bella, I just didn't have a wonderful time at the party."

"I understand," Bella reassured me. She picked up her phone and sent a text to someone. I raised my eyebrows, "It's just Edward."

"Isabella Swan, you just saw him. He is like 100 ft away!" I was shocked. I finished my pancakes and opened up the ice cream, Bella mirrored me. My phone went off, and I quickly grabbed it from my dresser. _Alice, want to go out for coffee, sometime? _My heart dropped, and stomach flipped.

"Who is it from?" Bella asked. I showed her my phone, "Jazz? Well, what are you going to say?"

I hit reply and started typing, I read Bella the message aloud, "Sure, when?" It was bittersweet, I was very mad at him last night, he had no clue I liked him, but sweet because I have been waiting for this. Bella was enthused but she was checking her phone too, teenagers and their technology. _Would tonight work?_ Was the reply I got from Jasper. _Yes, 7? _I sent back. "I'm meeting him for coffee tonight." Bella smiled, and then resumed to her texting. I looked at the clock and realized that I only had 3 hours to transform! I jumped up and startled Bella to the point she almost spilled ice cream on my bed.

I was in desperate need of a shower, so I decided that was my first step. After I showered, I ran to my closet and put on my favorite pair of jeans and a cute tank top with a sweater. Bella checked outside and it wasn't raining, a rare occasion in Forks. I sat at my vanity, applying make-up and trying to make something out of my hair. "I'm a mess," I pouted.

"Alice, it's just my brother and coffee," She smiled. I calmed down, and picked up my foundation when I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I shouted.

"Rosalie," She opened the door. "Hey, Bella. Do you mind if I talk to my sister for a bit? Edward is in the study if you want to talk to him."

"Sure, where's the study?" Bella asked and Rosalie pointed her in the correct direction. She smiled and exited, closing the door behind her.

"Did you have fun at the party? I never got to talk to you last night," My sister pulled up a chair and sat next to me, our faces both visible in the mirror. I just shrugged and continued to apply my foundation. "Alice, what are you doing tonight? Want to go shopping?" She asked after I screwed on the top to my foundation. Rose picked up the blush and gently powdered it onto my cheeks. "Remember when we were little and I used to do your make-up," I smiled because I remembered it vividly. Rosalie was the one I always looked up to, ever since I was young.

"I'm going to meet Jasper for coffee tonight," I informed her of my plans. She raised her eyebrows, and picked up the eye shadow.

"Ditching me for Jazz again?" She smirked. "I know that's why you ran off at the party, and I know you left early with Edward because Jasper was hanging all over that girl in the slutty cat costume." The pain I felt suddenly came back, and I turned away from Rose. "Sis, don't worry. He was drunk, and he's a guy nothing you could help. He asked you out for coffee, that's a good sign," She smiled and I couldn't help but smile. She finished my make-up and we headed downstairs for dinner, and hour and a half later.

I was checking my phone every few minutes during dinner. _7 is perfect, The Uptown Java place, see you there. _I kept reading his last text over, and over again. Usually I would get in trouble for having my phone at dinner, but my mom let it slide tonight. Bella joined us for dinner, and the conversation could hold up with out my input. Dinner lasted over an hour, and Rosalie offered to do the dishes, even though it was my night to do them.

"Thanks for coming over today, Bella," I gave her a hug as we proceeded into the living room. She smiled in agreement. "Want me to take you home since I'm going out?"

Bella was about to speak, but Edward cut her off, "I'll take her, you just enjoy your time out of the house." He smiled, and I looked at the clock.

"I have to go!" It was 6:56, and it took a little over 5 minutes to get to little downtown Forks, so I decided it was time to leave. I grabbed my keys, and purse, waved goodbye to my two best friends. I was then off to meet Jasper.

I parked, and The Uptown Java, to my surprise, held a large handful of Forks' residents. Jasper waved his hand and it caught my eye. "I'm just going to grab a hot chocolate, and I'll be right back," I said after noticing he had already got his drink. After getting my warm drink, I sat down at the table with Jasper. "So, whats up?"

"Just wanted to talk to you, because we didn't get a chance to at the party," He looked at me, and I was suddenly calm. "Bella, said that you left the party early, I looked for you before I left."

"Yeah, Edward and I just wanted to get home. Our dad is out of town, and we didn't like the idea of our mother being alone," I lied. He bought it and shyly looked down to take a sip of his coffee. I shuffled my feet and looked around wondering why he asked me to meet him.

"Cool, cool," He nodded, and I wished he would get to the point soon. "I'm going to be gone next weekend to visit my real dad, Phil, and my Parents are headed to another convention thing--"

"Another one?" I was shocked Renee seemed to always drag Charlie around to try all her different things. "The city of Forks is going without their Police Chief, again?"

"Yeah, she's into pottery this month, and Charlie's not that excited about it," He chuckled. Jasper would always switch between saying Charlie and Dad they were synonymous to him. "Well I'm not sure if Bella wants to stay home alone, so could she stay at your house?"

"Well, of course!" I smiled, hoping that wasn't all he wanted to tell me. "When are you leaving?"

"Early Saturday morning, I'm only going for one night. Phil is playing the Tacoma Rainiers and whenever he plays them I always spend a night out in the city with him," He shrugged, and didn't look too excited. I bit my lip, and took a drink of my hot chocolate. We sat and talked for a little while longer, about school, our classes, teachers, and some gossip. It was about 8:15pm when I received a text from Edward, _Alice, Rosalie is trying to set me up with Emmett's cousin. Help? _Jasper was responding to a text he got during our conversation, too. "Bella said that my parents are home, and want me to come home," He informed me.

"Alright, I should be getting home, too," I tipped my cup up to get the last drop. We stood up and put our jackets on, having to say "goodbye" to everyone on the way out; everyone knew us, well mostly they knew our fathers. It wasn't raining, so we walked slowly to our cars.

"Thanks, Alice," Jasper spoke as he twirled his car keys around his finger. I smiled, flipped my short hair, and dusted off my shoulder to indicate it was no big deal. He chuckled and shook his head. We both climbed in our cars, and I departed home first. I was smiling all the way home. I could see that something would happen between us, someday.

**Bella POV**

The plush carpet felt soft on my socked feet as I trudged my way to Dr. Cullen's study. I am so wishing I hadn't worn my yoga pants and a hoodie over, I thought to myself, as I tugged on my hair that was floundering in a bun, sitting on the top of my head. Well, it's not like Edward thinks of you that way anyways, I quickly dismissed any thought of my appearance. Three. Four. Five. I count silently in my head. The study is, as I remind myself, the fifth door on the right from Alice's. I come to a slow and steady halt. The door was closed. I took a long and deep breath as I reached out and wrapped my fingers around the brass knob and I turned it to the right, fighting against the fluttering and tugging in my chest at the thought of seeing Edward. I kind of got used to the constant tugging and kind of pain when I was around him. I'd also trained myself to remember to learn to breathe around him. After what seems like eternity, I lean forward and put little force on the door as it creaks open and I hesitantly step through the doorway. I shift my eyes towards a bronze peak of hair falling about the back of an armrest on a black leather couch. The couch is parallel with the wall on the right and Edward is lying facing the opposite direction of the door in which I'd just entered. He must have heard me enter though, as he turns his head to the left and two beams of green light greet me and a smile slowly comes to his face.

"Hey, how's Alice doing?" He inquires.

I am still standing by the door way as I answer, "Well, she's doing a whole lot better since Jazz sent her a text asking her to hang out. Which, I had no idea he was doing, by the way." I say in a matter of fact tone as I feel my eyebrows raise and my forehead wrinkles.

Edward is taken somewhat aback by this news and narrows his expression as if in thought.

"Well that should be interesting…" he says grimly.

"Yeah," I agree as I make my way over to the big leather chair across from the couch Edward is lounged upon. I leaned back on the chair as I sat and tucked my right leg under my left and grabbed both my knees. Edward sits up and swings his legs to the left, over the couch, to face me. There is only the glass coffee table between us, which Edward seems to have placed the can of pop he was consuming, on a coaster, of course. I smirked; obviously using a coaster was something that Alice and Rosalie have engraved into his mind.

"So Rosalie wanted to talk to Alice and suggested I come find you in here while they have a little chat," I added.

As the conversation seems to have come to an abrupt stop, I shove my hand in the pocket of my hoodie and grab my cell phone. I nonchalantly pull it out and slide it up and begin pressing my fingers against the keyboard, typing: "Hey, long time, no see!" I open my contacts and select a recipient for my message from the E section. I slide my phone shut and place it in my lap as the message sends. Almost instantaneously, a faint vrrrr sound comes from Edward's jean pocket. He looks surprised as he slips his slender hand into the pocket to retrieve the source of the noise. He flips open his phone and a smile comes to his face as he looks up at me and says, "Seriously, Bella?" I just raise my eyebrows and give the look that says, well aren't you going to answer it? Edward rolls his eyes in defeat and looks intently down at his phone as he begins to type a reply. He sends it with a click and flips shut his phone. My lap vibrates and I read, "Ur a dork : P" I narrow my eyes and force the most pissed off expression I can muster. It's a little game we play, where I pretend to be mad and Edward apologizes, both under fake pretenses. I look up at Edward and give him my death stare. He just laughs and says, "Yeah, Bella. You always try to look mad but it doesn't work. I know you're really not." The crack of his smile has already broken my narrowed expression and I smile and chuckle. Edward reaches his long fingers around his can of Pepsi and raises it to his lips.

After a satisfying gulp, he holds the can in his hand and states, "I would offer you one, but it's like an hour until dinner and mom will be sore if I go into the kitchen for another one now."

I shrug my shoulders and say, "That's okay."

"Well Rose and Alice will probably be a while; their sister to sister talks can go on forever…" Edward says, still holding his can of Pepsi as he takes another sip.

We spent the next chat about school and the weird kid in our math class who always corrects the teacher and says things like, "Ms. Craft, you said the answer is 4.2 and well I got 4.19, is that still ok?" We both agreed that no one likes a suck up like that. We were also both in shock that he also had a girlfriend. We also talked about other things and laughed. I almost cried three times I was laughing so hard. Edward and I always have a good time together. Just as I think my sides can't get anymore sore from laughing, there's a beep and a voice on the intercom, located on Mr. Cullen's desk and we hear Mrs. Cullen's loving voice, "Hey, Rose, Alice, Edward, Bella. Dinner." Edward and I look at each other and he stands and puts out his hand towards me and says, "After you." I graciously grab his hand as I untangle my legs and stand. Feeling Edward's skin against mine is like lightning. I've always wondered if I was the only one who could feel the electricity between us. I quickly dismiss the thought as he holds the door open for me as we exit the study and turn left to go down the hall. The stairs are wide enough for us to descend down them side by side and Edward just scoffs and says, "If you trip and fall, you better not take me down with you," and smiles. I quickly reply, "Yeah well it's not my fault I'm like the clumsiest person on the face of the planet Edward, you know, at least I don't drink chocolate milk boxes at lunch!"

"Hey now! You know my mom packs my lunch for me and I happen to like chocolate milk!" He replies.

"Yeah well, YOU don't always have to take my water bottle, EDWARD," I say sharply.

"It's not my fault you make it so easy to take it from you," He laughs.

"Edward, are you calling me easy? I don't think your mom would be too pleased to hear that." I grin as we enter the dining room as Esme's setting a steaming bowl of something in the middle of the set table.

"Hear him say what?" Esme inquires, looking up at us and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Busted!" I cough under my breath to Edward.

Edward and I kept looking at each other throughout dinner. Then we'd chuckle and turn away, like two year olds. Alice seemed distant, picking at her dinner and always looking down into her lap, at no doubt, texts from my brother. I'd decided I was okay with the whole thing. I mean, if I was okay with her liking my brother, she was sure to be more receptive of me if my feelings for Edward became known to anyone else besides myself. Plus, if Alice and Jazz made each other happy, why shouldn't I want my brother and my best friend to be happy? If that was with one another, then so be it.

Time must've come for Alice to meet Jazz, as she said she'd drive me home but Edward stepped in and offered. There was obviously no objection from me and with that, Alice darted out the door and Edward was just puling on his jacket, to take me home. I mirror his actions and grab my coat and purse. We walk silently into the garage. Edward walks wordlessly to the passenger side door of his silver Volvo and clicks the door handle and holds it open for me as I clumsily climb in and buckle up. He shuts the door with a small slam and gets in on the drivers side. With a turn of his hand, the Volvo roars to life and Edward reaches up on the visor and presses the garage door opener. As it's a clear night, a rare occasion in Forks, Edward slides open the moon roof with the press of another button. He glances at me and smiles as he backs out of the Cullen's four car garage.

Once out of the driveway and onto the road Edward speaks, "I hope your brother knows what he's doing. He'd better not hurt her again."

"He doesn't know how she feels Edward, he wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone and he was might I add, under the influence of a compromising amount of alcohol," I say in defense.

"And you're like ok with your best friend liking your brother?" He inquires.

"Yeah I am. It seems to make her happy and seeing Alice happy, makes me happy," I say.

"You and I have that in common then. You're practically like a sister to her, you know that right? Heck, you're like one to me Bella. You're a good friend," Edward looks over at me.

"Yeah well you guys are like family to me too. And you're wonderful with Alice, not all big brothers show how much they care like you do," I respond.

"Jazz isn't the brotherly type eh?" He asks, still staring at the road in front of him.

"No, no. He has as big of heart as anyone. You just got to fight like hell to get him to let you inside but once you're there, you're there to stay," I say.

"Well, Alice is good at breaking down walls so she's certainly up to the challenge," He glances at me and back to the road.

"I know she is, if anyone could do it, it'd be Alice," I smile.

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

"Yeah," I agree and nod to myself as we silently pull into my driveway. I notice a light is on in the living room, which means my parent must be home.

* * *

**End Notes: **We had a hard time with this chapter, so I hope you guys like it! Reviews are always appreciated.


	5. Wednesday

**Bella POV**

"Why does physics have to be so hard?" I grumble to myself as I make my millionth attempt at a Newtonian force review problem, as I rest against the headboard of my bed, knees propped up, and book in lap. I feel a vibration at my side and a notice a flashing envelope lighting up. I pick up my cell and open a text from Alice, _You get to stay with us this weekend!! :)  
_

I hurriedly reply, _Yay!!._ After the message is sent, I'm given time to ponder the butterflyish feeling in my stomach at the chance to, again, spend time with Edward. My dwelling is interrupted by another text arriving from Alice, _Aren't you gonna ask me how it went with Jazz? Well I'll just tell you anyway. I had a great time. We talked n it was totally casual._

I reply, _That's great, I'm glad you had a good time ;) _

_Is Jazz home yet. Did he say anything about it? _Alice inquires, her excitement practically leaping out of her words on my phone. The jittery feeling of fluttering hasn't dissipated even through five more exchanges of texts with Alice. I make an executive decision that if I have any hope of going to bed tonight, with a normal stomach and being able to actually sleep, I'd have to text him. The words my fingers grudgingly form read: _Do you know how to do #5 on physics?_ Basically I am that pathetic, I can't ever text him for no reason just to ask him whats up. He quickly responds, _uhm yeah, I'll just call you and we can work on it together, I'm stuck too. _Before I know it, I'm receiving a call from Edward. Nothing sounds better to me than his deep sultry voice.

"Hey.." he says.

"Hi. Ok so like I don't know how to do any of these review problems. I'm totally gonna fail that test on Monday!"

Edward agrees, "Yeahh. Me too."

"Yeah right! Mr. I get a 65% without the curve.." I sarcastically say.

"Whatever, I'm not that smart. Maybe if someone paid attention in that class instead of sleeping or texting Alice.." Edward jests.

"Hey. Don't be reading my texts!" I exclaim

"Sorry.. I sit right next to you you know, and she is my sister so I'd say I'm allowed to look." He refutes boldly.

"I wonder what'd she'd have to say about you reading our conversations." I teasingly say.

"I'm her big brother, it comes with the territory." Edward says in his "'nuff said" tone.

"Edward, you're older by three minutes." I flatly say.

"Older is older Bella! " He insists.

"Ok, if you say soo. I guess I'm spending the weekend at your house. I guess like my mom and dad are going out of town and Jasper's spending time with Phil, so I am homeless." I ramble on.

"Oh cool…"

"Yeah.." I stammer, wondering why I even bothered mentioning it. He doesn't care anyway.

"So what do ya wanna do while you're over, watch movies, play video games, eat an insane amount of junk food?" Edward inquires.

"Uhm, all of the above?" I reply as I smile and glance at the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Didn't you need help with #5?" He asks.

"Oh yeah.." I respond as I look back down at the mountain of physics in my lap.

Edward and I spent the next half an hour on the phone discussing physics and only physics. All the while, I had to muster all my strength to contain my now giddy mood. I was very thankful Edward couldn't see the ridiculously goofy smile plastered across my face at the thought of spending the entire weekend with the only reason I had to even go to school everyday.

Friday couldn't come fast enough, as far as I was concerned. The thought of getting to spend the weekend with Edward was enough to keep the week moving at a turtle pace. A minute seemed like an hour. Math was even more unbearably boring than usual. I didn't quite fail my advanced physics test, as the curve brought it up to a C+. I was glad to know I was at least smarter than the below average kids in my class. Edward' been in a solemn mood on Monday and didn't even sit with us at lunch. I was beginning to think it was because he didn't want me to come over this weekend. It was through Alice that I learned however, that Edward was just apprehensive about his looming date with Tanya, a mutual friend of the family or something. When this news was share with me, I was simultaneously overjoyed that I wasn't the cause for his disdain but at the same time disheartened at the thought of Edward dating anyone. Not wanting to upset Edward, I never inquire about what Alice has informed as, his date on Wednesday.

**Alice POV**

Wednesday, and the hallways are crowded for our small school. Wednesday, and the weather is crappy as usual. Wednesday, and it's the middle of the week. Wednesday, and it's the fourth day after coffee with Jasper. I feel like such a typical teenage girl at the moment, because I am all giddy over something that probably means barely anything to the guy that my world revolves around. Alright, I guess I am exaggerating quite a bit about Jasper being my whole world, but he is a pretty large continent in it. Edward has been driving me to school lately, and I'm seriously considering driving myself to school. He has been really distant lately, and I am not sure why. Rosalie is trying to set him up with Tanya, Emmett's cousin that we met one Thanksgiving. Maybe that's why he has been contemplative, I do not know. I send him a text, bluntly asking him _Why have you been so like secretive lately?_ I get no reply back, and he decides to sit with Jasper at lunch.

"Why isn't Edward sitting with us?" I ask as I set my lunch down. My question is directed at Bella, but I have caught Edwards eye from across the room and he quickly looks away.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Bella answers with a shrug. I bring my attention back to the table.

"Are you excited to come over this weekend? You'll have to hang with my brother most of the time, because Rose wants to take me shopping," I explained. Bella smiled and nodded. She was quiet the rest of lunch, so I chatted with the other occupants of our table. Lunch flew by, and I only realized it was almost over when I felt Edward approach.

"Ready to go Bella?" He asked. He avoided eye contact with me, I knew he could feel me staring at him. Bella quickly got up from the table and followed Edward out of the lunchroom. I didn't even have time to ask Edward, why he didn't respond to my text. I rose and threw away my trash and continued my school day.

I was greeted by Bella and Edward at the lockers, like usual. However when I approached them, the conversation fell silent. "What?" I snapped.

"Woah Alice, calm down," Edward finally spoke to me. I just huffed and grabbed what I needed out of my locker, then slammed it shut. Just as I realized my sweatshirt sleeve got caught in my locker door, Jasper walked by.

"Bella I'll meet you in the car?" Jasper asked his sister, and she nodded. "Hey Edward. Alright there Alice?"

I grunted, "Yeah, I'm--just--fine." With enough force I freed my sweatshirt, only to have it fling out and hit Jasper. "Sorry," I sighed.

"It's cool. Alright, see you guys later," Jasper strolled flawlessly down the hallway. I turned back to Bella and said, "Can you tell my brother that I will meet him out by the car?" She smiled.

"What are we five now?" Edward harshly joked. I pursed my lips, and started to walk away. "Wait Alice," I heard him say, so I stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What's your problem today?"

"My problem?" I couldn't believe he was turning this situation around. "You are the one who hasn't talked to me since like Sunday, and didn't even respond to my text today! Why?"

A minute of silence passes, and he can't even form a word, it comes out all jumbled like, "eee aaa ka uh." He finishes with a lame answer, "I don't know." I roll my eyes at him, and he glances at me out of the corner of his eye. I can't help but smile. "What?" He inquires.

"You like someone." Whenever he gets real nervous, he usually has a crush. Back in third grade, there was this girl named Sarah and she was pretty. Edward could never talk to her, he would get all nervous and shy. I remember he wouldn't talk to me when she first moved here. I can't believe I didn't notice this before! "Who is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," He chuckled as we reached the car. I stared at him incredulously. "Fine, fine," he started to answer my question as we pulled out of the parking lot. "It's not that I like someone necessarily, it's just that Tanya girl Rosalie is trying to set me up with."

"Oh," I reacted, I didn't feel like it was the right time to say I told you so. "What about her has you perplexed?"

"I just don't know if I want to date anyone right now," He responded. "I like my life the way it is."

"I think you should go on at least one date with her to see."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He finished as we pulled into our driveway. Our mother wasn't home so we both parted ways and went up to our rooms.

An hour or so passed, and I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I answered.

"Hey Alice, I'm meeting Tanya for dinner tonight, so let Mom and Dad know. Thanks," Edward casually spoke.

I smiled, nodded and told him, "Have fun!" I didn't know if he would like her or not, but I thought that it was something to tell Bella.

I decided to call her, instead of text because I had a lot to say. "Hello?" Bella answered.

"Hey! So, Edward is going on a date tonight with Emmett's cousin. Can you believe that? Wanna come over for dinner?" I spoke way too fast.

"Oh, cool," She responded not very enthused. "Not tonight. Sorry, Alice, I have to help my mom with something. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," I sighed as the line went dead. I fell back onto my bed and thought it is going to be a long weekend. Bella and are best friends, I guess you could say. Bella and Edward are the best of friends. It hasn't been the three of us for years. It's partly my fault though. Popularity is something I wanted in high school. Rosalie was the popular one, and I wanted to be just like her. So when we got into high school I tried to get on everyone's good sides, and that meant drifting away from my two best friends. I felt like they were following me through high school because they would sit at my lunch table and tag along to all the parties. I didn't mind, and I still don't, I love having them around. Mostly, I miss them, and the fun times we had together a long time ago.

I heard a knock on my door. I dragged my feet across the floor and opened it up. "Good evening," My dad greeted and I smiled. "Dinner's ready, where's Edward?"

"Out with a friend," I answered, and we headed down to the kitchen. The room smelled delicious, "Only the three of us?"

"Yeah, Rose is at Emmett's," I nodded as my dad confirmed my guess. Dinner went by fast, and I was off duty for clean up because my dad was home tonight. I trudged on up to my room, and started my homework without shutting my door so I could see when Edward got home.

It was about 8:45 when my brother finally got home. I heard his door shut down the hall so I closed my science book and exited my room to knock on his door. "How was it?" I asked as he opened the door.

"Fine," He answered. I tapped my foot and smiled."Come in," he got the hint as he opened the door for me to enter. I sat right down on his black futon that I had spent many nights on when I was little and scared of a nightmare or something. My parents room was too far away so I would just run across the hall. I guess I thought Edward could protect me, oh big brothers...

"Sooo," I inquired. I knew my brother would tell me everything, and anything.

"So we went to dinner out in the city," He replied as he shut the door and removed his sweatshirt. I raised my eyebrows, and he just smiled. "I don't like her Alice, she's not my type at all."

"Oh, I know. I remember her, I think. Blond, skinny, and dumb?" He nodded, and took a seat next to me on the couch. He put his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands. "What?"

"I just," He started. "I was thinking on the way home. Why do all the ditzy girls fall for me? I don't like them, maybe I'm destined to be alone." I rolled my eyes, then patted him on the back. "I'm a junior in high school, I should be able to find someone," He looked up at me and we chuckled. "Someone really smart," he added underneath his breath.

"Well, I am glad you had fun. You had fun right?" I seconded guessed myself.

"Yeah, the food was good."

"Good," I stood up and made my way to the door. "I know you will find some girl in your future, you've just got to trust me."

"I do, Alice," He reassured me. "Goodnight."

"Night," I say as I close the door and head back to my room. As I am about to plug my phone into the charger, my eye catches a picture of me, Edward, and Bella and it reminds me of the weekend ahead. I sigh with the thought, It's going to be a good weekend.

* * *

**End Notes: **Hooray for School... We've been busy with homework, but found time to squeeze this little one in. I hope you enjoy and review. We are working on a bigger chapter hopefully done by Thanksgiving!


	6. Chinese

**Alright it has been about three months since our last post. I hope it's worth the wait, if not we will hopefully write more and have it posted sooner than three months! School is time consuming, we wish we did not have to attend... but we do. Enjoy, please review we'd love to hear what you think! **

* * *

**Alice POV**

I blew up the air mattresses and found the purple sheets and blanket that fit perfectly. I threw a couple of my extra pillows on the bed then I stand back in triumph as I hear my phone buzz from across the room. I rush over in hopes that it is Jasper. _I am leaving to bring Bella over, see you soon. _I was correct it was Jasper. I texted him back just saying _ok. _Which I felt stupid for after because I hate receiving one word text messages. I quickly got over it as my mom called me down to the living room.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" I inquire.

"Just wondering what time Bella is coming over?" She asks me.

"Soon, I just talked to Jasper," I answer and she nodded.

"Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed as she entered the room.

"Rosalie?" I respond a little startled.

"Want to go shopping tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course! Wait Bella will be over, can she come?" I smile.

"Well, she can hang with Edward. I want to shop with just you." She explains as the doorbell rings.

I rush over to open the door to find Bella and her brother on the other side. "Hey Alice," Jasper greets as Bella smiles. I move to the left and let them proceed through the door. I turn around as I shut the door. I notice my mom has excused herself from the room.

"Hello Jasper," Rosalie greeted our guest with a smile.

"Good to see you Rose," Jasper returned.

"Bella," Rosalie spoke with a straight face. Rose proceeded upstaris without another word...

"Alright," I interjected into the sudden awkward silence. "I've got your bed made, movies rented, popcorn ready to be popped, and new nail polish to try!"

"Can't wait," Bella responded unenthusiastically. She shifted uncomfortably while holding her luggage.

"Oh! You can go put that up in my room if you want to," I offered. She looked at me with relief. As she headed up the stairs she turned and looked at me with a smile and shook her head. I was alone with Jasper.

"I'll be back around 3 on Sunday, Bella usually goes to bed early. She can call me if she needs to. Um, she know CPR," He explained.

"She's not 5, you know?" I spoke as I raised my eyebrows and placed my hand on my hip.

He chuckled. "I know. But she would be stuck without a car at home, since we share one and I needed mine to go see Phil," he defended.

"I understand," this is when I wish my hair was long so I could twirl it.

"I'll text you when I get to the hotel or something, okay?" he shrugged.

"Okay," I replied trying not to sound too enthused.

"Where's Edward?" He asked while looking around.

"Out with Emmett."

"Fun. I'll catch up with him later then." Awkward silence number two. Just in time, Bella walked down the stairs to join us. "Alright I am going to head out. Have a good weekend Bella." He smiled and she returned it. "Alice, always nice to see you." I think I blushed as she smiled and brushed a blonde hair out of his eye.

"Ditto!" I return as he exits my home, and drives off to see his father.

"Ready for some fun?" I chuckle, as Bella just rolls her eyes. We then head up to my room.

"You totally like my brother," Bella bluntly states.

I wrinkle my nose, and shake my head. But I give in ans sigh, "fine, so what?"

"He is my brother though," Bella sounded disgusted. Her phone buzzed, she smiled then added, "which is fine." Sudden mood change possibly?

Bella and I talked for a few hours. She arrived at 7pm and Edward interrupted us at 9:30pm with a knock on the door.

"Hey you guys want to watch a movie or something?" He asks as he grimaced at the smell of nail polish.

"Um, nails are drying?" I inform him as I reveal my freshly coated red nails. "Well you and Bella can go make popcorn and I will meet you down in a bit."

"Okay," Edward nods. "Ready Bella?" Bella rises and walks over to the door. Her nails are dry because we painted hers first. I was alone in my room. Just blowing on my nails, waiting for them to dry. I was getting impatient, when I heard my phone ring. I stretched across the floor to grab it.

"Hello?" I answered. It was Jasper, wonderful caller ID.

"Hello Alice. Hows it going?" He asked. He was such a gentleman.

"Good, just painted our nails." Pause. "Now did you really call to check up on Bella?"

"Um, yeah," He spoke with hesitation. "Well I wanted to see how you were doing too."

That's what I thought. "Oh, well I am good. Edward just got home so we may all watch a movie." I told him our plans while being grateful he couldn't see the big smile plastered on my face. He then shared some of his plans for the weekend, but we didn't get to talk for too long. He said he was almost there and had to pay attention to the roads. "Drive safe! Please make it there in one piece."

"Of course. If it makes you feel better I'll text you when I'm there," Jasper offered.

"Sounds good," The conversation ended so I decided to head down to see my two best friends.

They were both glued to some mystery show they put on the TV in the kitchen. "What about the popcorn?" I ask, but I end up having to repeat myself louder to get their attention.

"Sorry Al," Edward shrugs as he hold up the unpopped bad of popcorn in his hand. I sigh and make my way to the fridge.

"Anyone else suddenly tired?" I inquire after finding nothing of my liking in the fridge.

"Yeah," Bella yawned.

"I guess," Edward agreed. The three of us made our way back up. "Night ladies," Edward spoke as we parted out separate ways.

"Goodnight," Bella and I respond simultaneously. Pajamas were put on, lights turned off then sleep began.

--

"How was your night?" Rosalie asked in the car on the way to the mall.

"Good, I got to use my new red nail polish," I answered. We left my brother and best friend at the house, neither the type for a shopping trip. I wonder how they will occupy their time?

**Bella POV**

The smell of cologne lingers in my nostrils as I inhale the scent of the creature next to me. It mixes with the smell of the Cullen's expensive leather couch that I currently find myself sitting on with Edward, as we are perched in front of their massive flat screen. We're watching a movie, Van Helsing, my favorite. We goofily keep glancing at each other and turning away like three year olds through the whole duration of the movie however. All the while we are also entertaining huge smiles across our faces. Just being in such close proximity to Edward sends a wave of electricity through me enough to power a microwave. I finally let what's been on my mind the whole week escape my lips, "So how was your date with Tanya earlier this week?" I feel as if the cloud over my head has been lifted with those words.

"Ehh typical fake girl, blonde and tan. Not my type." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Ohh." I say trying to sound understanding while concealing my elation.

"Yeah, whatever," he says as he continues his fixation on the glowing screen in front of us.

"Did you have fun with Alice last night?" He inquires after a while.

"Yeah we did girl stuff, you know, hair, music." I say.

"Ah, fun." He says not enthused yet interested.

Silence lingers for a while and I finally blurt out, "So you're not into attractive girls, that it?"

Edward ponders this in silence and finally says, "No I just like a little remotely intelligent conversation in a relationship. Tanya has five brain cells. Don't get me wrong it makes for potential physical endeavors but nothing long term."

"You gonna see her again?" I ask.

"I don't know, I guess so." He says, indecisively.

"Oh.. cool." I grumble.

"So who's got your eye these days Miss Isabella?" He asks and turns and looks at me.

"No one," I respond quickly.

"There's gotta be someone, you can trust me." He says, a little hurt.

"I trust you Edward, I just don't like anyone." I say back.

"Suit yourself then." He jests.

"I will spedward," I reply as I stick out my tongue and grimace.

"Ok, Bella never had a fella." He replies jokingly, this nickname I don't take to heart at all, especially not coming from Edward.

"Hey! " I say defensively and grab the nearest pillow on the couch and whack him with it.

"Alright, alright I give." He concedes as I replace the pillow in its spot and we settle back down.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't think there's anyone out there for me. Like who would put up with me and voluntarily be with me most of the time?" I reflect.

"Bella, come on, you'll meet a nice boy who treats you as well as you deserve. I promise." He smiles and looks at me. I can see the honesty in his eyes, I know he believes what he's just said.

"Plus your eyes are like chocolate", he adds, "anyone ever tell you that?" he says as he uses his hand to tuck a stray hair behind my ear and holds it there. Time stops and I forget to breathe, our eyes just lock in and we stay in that moment, facing each other on the couch. His hand is still holding the side of my face where he's holding my stray hair in place behind my ear. My whole body is on fire at his touch. It's a good kind of burning, I don't want it to stop.

"Uhum," Rosalie clears her throat to draw our attention as Alice follows in behind her but does not bear witness to the same scene Rosalie just has as Edward and I both jerk back to robotically staring at the TV. I turn my head and interestedly ask, "Hey how was your shopping trip?" I greet them with some of the joy Edward has just transferred to me in our eye lock on the couch.

"Awesome!" Alice replies excitedly. "I got new pradas and other stuff and super comfy uggs!" She holds up her tan treasures as she rummages through her bags and finds them. She rummages more and holds up another pair, "Oh and I don't know I might have gotten another pair, say size 8, do you know anyone with size 8?"

My eyes get wide and I practically leap off the couch and run over, all while saying, "Me me me!" I grab my best friend and hug her enthusiastically. "I love them!" I exclaim, as I really do. I release the embrace and take my new tan boots of magical warmth from her hand and shove them on my socked feet. I smile ear to ear and thank Alice once again. I notice Rosalie staring at Edward but he doesn't seem to notice. I shrug it off as Alice shows me all of the new clothes she purchased this afternoon.

"So who wants Chinese?" Rosalie asks, opening up a carry-out bag that contains foam containers and smells delicious. "Sweet and Sour for Edward," she says as she examines a container and passes it along. "Alice's General Tso, here you go," handing off another container. "Boneless almond chicken, for you Bella," she flashes her eyes at me as I take my Chinese.

"Oh, how'd you remember?" I inquire, a little surprised that they'd remember how I take my Chinese food.

"I did Bella, of course!" Alice answers.

"Edward, would you mind helping me get drinks in the kitchen?" Rosalie asks as she stares at Edward and nods her head toward the kitchen.

"Uhm, sure," Edward replies as he carefully places his take-out container on the rugged floor next to me as he leaps to his feet and trails Rosalie into the kitchen.

Alice has already begun to indulge in her chicken and I contemplatively dig my plastic spoon into my rice. I try to avoid evaluating the events of the preceding moments of Alice's and Rosalie's entrance. I distract myself from this as I say, "I haven't had Chinese in forever! This is great Alice." I show a sincere smile.

"I know right, I was totally craving it." Alice interjects between mouthfuls. "So what'd you and Edward do today?

"Oh you know, watched movies, hung out," I answer as I avert Alice's gaze. "Well I'm going to go see if they need any help in the kitchen," I say as I swing to my feet. I needed something to distract me even for a minute or two. My head is spinning and questioning whether the afternoon's events were real or fictional. Alice acknowledges my intentions and asserts, "Alrighty, could you grab me some napkins too please?"

"Will do," I answer as I cross the living room and the dining room and come upon the door to the Cullen's lavishing kitchen. I'm about to enter the door but the conversation taking place on the other side haults me where I am, as I overhear, "Did you even consider the repercussions of what I witnessed could've led to, if you weren't interrupted?" I recognize Rosalie's piercing voice.

"We were just talking Rosalie… Bella's my best friend. You know that." Edward says defensively.

"It looked more than friendly to me," Rosalie says as she crosses her arms and narrows her eyes.

"Bella doesn't even think of me that way okay? Why do you always insist on perceiving more into things than what they really are?" Edward rambles out.

"Alright, alright. Fair enough. So what was exactly wrong with Tanya, you haven't been buzzing with excitement about her?"

"Yeah she's not really my type; I tried to tell you that Rose. I was hesitant to go out with her in the first place. I just wanted to try something new really. But I will stick to the old."

I find this a convenient lapse in dialogue to make my entrance. Rosalie and Edward both turn at hearing me enter and my instinctive response is to blurt out my purpose for my intrusion. "I just came to see if you needed and help and Alice needed some napkins," I say very quickly as I just halt where I am.

Rose responds and says that they do not need any help but will be along in a minute as she hands me an inch of napkins. I nod and take the napkins and turn and make my exit. _I don't think Rosalie could've been more hostile in reaction. Edward didn't even say a word to me. I should've just stayed with Alice because that certainly didn't clear my head about anything. _I attempt to analyze the conversation I'd just overheard as I make my way back to Alice, handing off the napkins as she daintily and very lady like, dabs at the corners of her mouth. After completing that task, which only Alice could do so femininely, she turns to that which she was doing while I made my speedy endeavor to the kitchen, in between tiny bites of her chicken. I chuckle to myself and inquire, "So what's Jasper up to Alice?" as I dart my eyes to her rapidly moving fingers on the keyboard of her phone. She looks up at me through her thick lashes and I can see the vivacity and excitement shining through them, wordlessly answering my question affirmatively.

"He and Phil are on their way to dinner in Seattle, he has a few minutes down time in the cab ride. How'd you know I was talking to him?"

"You had that goofy grin," I say as we are rejoined by Edward and Rosalie who both grasp a can of soda in either hand. They distribute the drinks among the four of us. Rose plops down on Alice's left side, back supported by an armoire, lounging out and crossing her feet. Edward takes a spot near me once again, but cautious not to be too close, almost creating an invisible barrier of at least six inches. He is obviously taking his sister's accusations more than lightly.

Alice breaks the silence as she animatedly proposes plans for the following Friday, "So I was thinking, we should like all go see a movie next Friday or something. I'm sure Jasper will wanna come and Rose, of course Emmett is more than welcome." She smiles and looks at us for a response.

Edward nods his head in agreement while inhaling his Chinese. Rose concurs as well, "Yeah that'd be cool, almost like a triple date." She smiles and glares at Edward and I as Edward chokes on his spoonful of rice. I just stare at my ugg booted feet in silence, trying to evade the awkwardness I can feel looming in the room. Alice doesn't grasp the underlying meaning that Rosalie stabbed Edward with, also not aware of my insight into the comment. Alice lightens the mood as she says, "Of course you can bring Tanya, Edward!"

Edward looks up and answers unenthusiastically, "Nah, that's okay." We all finish the rest of our meal, with light small talk about the vastly increasing amount of strange people that frequent the malls these days. After we have all had more than our fill of our to-go containers, Alice and Rose gracefully offer to clean up and Edward darts up the stairs to his room. After I place my empty pop can in the recycle bin in the Cullen's kitchen and dispose of my garbage, I ask Alice if she needs help with anything else.

"Nah, Rose and I can handle it. If you want you can go catch up with Edward. I'm just going to be putting away the clothes I acquired while shopping today and organizing my closet so I could be a little while." Alice responds.

"Alright," I concede.


End file.
